Episode 041 (Galaxy)
する ！ |title_en = Out of Control Souls! |image = Galaxy 41.png |Ep # = 041 (Galaxy) |screenplay = Tomioka Atsuhiro |storyboard = Hakata Masatoshi |production = Hakata Masatoshi |director = Yokoyama Takashi Mori Chizuru |opening = Supernova! |ending = Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane |Jap airdate = 05/03/2014 |previous = 040 (Galaxy) |next = 042 (Galaxy)}} Out of Control Souls! ( する ！, Bōsō suru Souru!) is the forty-first episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series. Summary Earth Eleven despaired as Bitway Ozrock unleashed his nightmarish Soul, Ixaal, which easily scored a goal against Earth Eleven's Soul defense. The worse was to come as Ixal Fleet activated their horrific hissatsu tactic Berserk Ray, which caused all Earth Eleven's Souls to go berserk, unintentionally scoring two own goals for them. Ozrock then scored another goal, bringing the score to 2-6. All seemed lost until Sarjes Rugu and Acrous Obies, in their Pixie forms, appeared and shattered Berserk Ray with their powers. Suddenly, a group of Gurdon's Anti-Machine Faction members descended along with Shitennou, who revealed that their whole team was saved by Anti-Machine Faction members and that they returned to aid Earth Eleven. Surprises kept coming as the captains of previous teams that Earth Eleven had faced, Kazerma Woorg, Powai Pichori, Arbega Gordon, and the son of Banda Koloogyu, Banda Koloogyu Jr, came to help as well. With Shinsuke and Zanakurou also joining, Galaxy Eleven replaced Earth Eleven during the second half against Ixal Fleet. Arbega was able to protect the goal using Gouryuu, but he was injured in the process. Shinsuke then took over to defend their goal. Galaxy Eleven took back two goals, but the intense fight was far from over. Major events *Matatagi Hayato and Tsurugi Kyousuke used Black Dawn, reducing the score to 3-2. *Ixal Fleet used Berserk Ray which caused Earth Eleven's Souls to go "berserk", thus resulting in 3 own goals. *Sarjes Rugu and Acrous Obies, in their Pixie form used their power to stop Berserk Ray. *The first-half ended with a score of 6-2. *Galaxy Eleven replaced Earth Eleven, whose members were injured, in the second half and was able to score 2 goals with Ichikawa's and Banda's goals. Debut Team *'Galaxy Eleven' Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * (Debut) * * * * * * Tactics * Kami no Takuto FI * Berserk Ray (Debut) Souls used * * * * * * * (Debut) * * (Debut) * * * * * * * * * Proverb Munemasa They're in perfect harmony. Those guys aren't ordinary! Trivia *The fixture features the only instance in the season in which Nishizono Shinsuke is utilised as both a Goalkeeper and Defender. Gallery Earth Eleven's Souls losing control under Berserk Ray EP41.png|Earth Eleven's Souls losing control under Berserk Ray. Sarjes and Acrous using their power EP41.png|Sarjes and Acrous using their power to stop Berserk Ray. Arbega saying he will protect the Goal.png|Arbega saying that he will protect the goal while his mechanical arms were broken. Banda JR Scoring.png|Banda Jr scoring after using Gusfii. Everyone smiling at banda jr's goal.png|Everyone happy at Banda Jr's goal. Jibanyan's cameo EP41.png|Jibanyan's cameo. Navigation Category:Galaxy episodes